plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostbite Caves
|Zombies= |Unlock=A World Key or US: $4,99 UK: £2,99 EU: 4,49€ TR: 10,49₺ |before=<< |after= >>}} Frostbite Caves is a world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Its new special sneak peek Piñata Parties started on January 6, 2015, with the release of the new gem premium plant Hurrikale. It introduces new zombies, such as Hunter Zombie and Dodo Rider Zombie. Frostbite Caves takes place in the Ice Age, due to the fact that the zombies in Frostbite Caves show features of the Homo Neanderthalensis. Further, it should take place at least 40,000 years ago, and supposedly even far away in the prehistory considering the last Neanderthals died 40,000 years ago by unknown causes. It is the second world in which the zombies explain an important biological decline with uncertain explications after the Dark Ages, in which the sociological and biological decline of the time period is explained. It appears the scene takes place at the Player's House which is a cave that's been outfitted to serve as a home. On the zombie side of the lawn there is a giant cave shaped in the form of a zombie head in ice, and there are also two mammoth tusks with one of them being broken. The main elements of this world are slider tiles, chilling winds and the surprise attack "Snowstorm!". Slider tiles are ice blocks that float on tiles with water and have a zombie hand frozen inside with its index finger pointing either up or down. If a zombie walks onto a slider tile, it will move into an adjacent lane either above or below depending on whether the finger is pointing up or down. Chilling winds appear randomly during the level, partially freezing plants and they can eventually leave the plant completely incased in an ice block, which renders the plant useless and also behaves similar to a Tombstone. Finally, "Snowstorm!" is a surprise attack which is similar to the "Sandstorm!" surprise attack in Ancient Egypt. Zombies will come directly into a tile, even behind a slider tile, then continue moving. Zombies that come in by the snowstorms are not affected by the slider tiles. Besides the things mentioned above, there will sometimes be available plants, zombies or both that are frozen in the lawn from the beginning in some levels. The player can release them by using thawing plants, such as Hot Potato. There is also a new Power Up called Power Flame that replaces Power Snow and is exclusive to this world. Game description Explore the frozen wastes of prehistory and chill out with the coolest zombies ever. Beware the winds or your plants will be frozen veggies. Levels :*: zombie that does not always appear ": Conveyor-belt levels Brain Busters Snowstorm Strike Snowstorm Strike is the exclusive Brain Buster in a conveyor-belt level format. Like Special Delivery and Bulb Bowling from Big Wave Beach, there are no mission objectives to fulfill. In this Brain Buster, most of zombies will come via ambushes rather than enter the lawn on foot. The ambush zombies are much more dangerous than normal levels, some even go to the third column. Otherwise, no sun is given. Its level is currently Day 8. Special Delivery Special Delivery once again appears in this world. It is a conveyor-belt level with the plants given via said conveyor-belt. Being a conveyor-belt level, no sun and sun-producing plants will be given. Starting from Big Wave Beach, most of its levels are featuring new plants. Its levels are currently Days 3, 5, and 10. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded is a regular Brain Buster with the plants chosen, and the player has to use them to defeat the zombies. Starting from Dark Ages, its levels will always feature a premium plant. Its level is currently Day 14. Save Our Seeds In the Save Our Seeds levels, the player has to protect the endangered plants marked by a striped tile and his or her house too. If the player lets one of them be eaten by the zombies or disappear in some way, he or she will lose. Otherwise, it is a regular level, which the player can choose the plants to protect the endangered ones. Its level is currently Day 15, where there are the endangered Pepper-pults. Last Stand Last Stand is a Brain Buster that gives the player a huge a amount of sun and some Plant Food before starting the level. However, the player cannot choose plants that do not cost sun (except Hot Potato), sun-producing plants and some other certain plants (However, this rarely happens). After choosing, the player will be able to plant plants with instant recharge to set up his or her defense before starting the battle. Its level is currently Day 12. Gallery Frostbite Caves2.png|Logo. Capture.JPG Capture1.JPG|Player's House. 2.JPG 10915289 10152683315938214 580539627006514629 n (1).jpg|Frostbite Caves banner Screenshot 2015-01-15-18-53-49.png Weasel.jpeg|Promotial ad for Part 2 featuring Snow Weasels Frostbite_black_world_map.jpg|Frostbite Caves with glitched texture Screenshot_2015-01-17-16-44-11.jpg|An ad featuring sloth garantuar and yeti imps Screenshot_2015-01-17-17-48-29.jpg|Promotional ad featuring Frostbite Caves part 1 is here Frostbiteconcept.jpg|Frostbite Caves Part 1 Concept Art Videos Plant vs. Zombies Frostbite Cave Part 1 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies Frostbite Caves Part 1 Coming Soon-2 Music Frostbite Cave Theme Frostbite Caves Demonstration Mini-Game Frostbite Caves Ultimate Battle Walkthrough :See Frostbite Caves/Walkthrough. Trivia *So far, it is the only world that has not introduced a plant that returned from Plants vs. Zombies. * It is the second world in the series to be set in a snowy setting and the second world to have "Frostbite" in the name, the first for both being Frostbite Falls. *Dark Ages, Big Wave Beach and Frostbite Caves are currently the only worlds that were released in parts. *It is one of the two worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time with two environmental objects, the other being the Dark Ages. These being the chilling winds and the slider tiles that move zombies to other lanes. *Frostbite Caves is the first world whose lawn mowers are animated while being idle. They are also the first lawn mowers that are animals, rather than an object. *Its levels' format are identical to those in Big Wave Beach. * It also uses the zombie groans from Big Wave Beach and Player's House. *The Ultimate Battle and Brainiac Maniac music are remixed version of Dark Ages and slight touch of Ancient Egypt, Pirate Seas, Wild West, and Far Future with additional Prehistoric sound and instruments. * When listening closely to the music, zombies chant along with it. *If there are any frozen zombies left throughout the level, they will die automatically once the level ends. *So far, it is the only world to introduce an exclusive Power Up which is Power Flame. *It is the only world so far in the international version that has no returning plants before the Gargantuar battle. *It is the second world with pre-planted plants on the lawn in most of the levels. The first is Big Wave Beach, which has pre-planted Lily Pads in most levels. *It is the first world where its preview does not state when the area takes place in. Similarly, Big Wave Beach is stated only to take place "in the '60s", without any specific year. *Most of the Frostbite Caves zombies are immune to being completely frozen by Iceberg Lettuce. Instead, they are slowed down. Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Locations